The present invention relates to measurement management systems.
Measurement instruments are applied to execute various measurement tasks in order to measure any kind of physical parameter. Most of today's measurement instruments use a bus architecture applying a command and communication standard to implement test and measurement, as explained in detail in the article “Bus-Architekturen für die Messtechnik” by John Pieper and Carsten Schilling in Elektronik-Industrie, 11-1999. Each instrument has a specific driver with instrument specific commands. In an application layer, a programming software implements interfaces to each measurement instrument and converts the measurement instrument specific information in order to communicate with the measurement instrument. The programming software further stores resulting data in a database and allows visualizing or manipulating such resulting data using various user interfaces.